


La Couleur des Coquelicots

by FleurDespois



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Coquelicots, F/M, Mais rien de graphique ou de détaillé, Mention de Haymitch/Effie, Mention de torture, Post-Mockingjay, cauchemar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDespois/pseuds/FleurDespois
Summary: "Je me nomme Poppea. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Poppy."





	La Couleur des Coquelicots

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, lecteurs de passage !
> 
> J'avais besoin de tester les fonctionnalités d'AO3, donc je republie un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. A l'origine, il s'agissait de jouer sur le jeu de mots qu'on peut faire en anglais avec le prénom Poppy et le nom commun "poppy", qui signifie "coquelicot". Également pour information, Poppea était le nom de l'une des épouses de l'empereur Néron, réputée pour sa cruauté.

C’était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel sans nuages, mais la brise fraîche qui agitait les herbes folles rappelait que l’été n’était pas encore là et que le printemps n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Peeta aurait dû se sentir bien. Katniss et lui s’étaient installés à l’ombre du grand érable qui faisait face à la forêt, tournant le dos aux petites maisons de la Veine, reconstruites vaille que vaille après la guerre. On avait fait tomber le grillage et désormais, n’importe qui pouvait aller dans les bois. L’air était saturé d’odeurs de végétation épanouie. Des oiseaux chantaient et il lui sembla voir l’ombre d’un daim passer en bondissant entre deux arbres. Haymitch était hors de vue – sans doute parti courir après ses oies braillardes. Et pour une fois, Katniss n’était pas à la chasse. Elle tressait des pâquerettes, la tête posée sur les genoux du jeune homme. Elle semblait détendue, les yeux mi-clos, tandis que ses mains s’activaient. Alors d’où diable lui venait cette persistante sensation de malaise et de danger ?

Son regard s’arrêta sur un tapis de coquelicots tout juste éclos, un peu plus loin, près du talus.

_Peur. Danger._

Il fronça les sourcils. Les fleurs écarlates constellaient le sol, comme autant de taches de sang.

_Je me nomme Poppea. Mais tout le monde m’appelle Poppy._

Peeta frissonna.

Une longue traînée de glace coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Par moment… Par moment, ça revenait. Des flashs. Des réminiscences. Des échos. Jamais beaucoup plus. Mais il n’était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage.

_Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Mr Mellark._

« Peeta ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix de Katniss l’arracha brutalement à ses pensées. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient et qu’il serrait les dents à s’en disloquer les mâchoires. Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de chasser cette persistante impression de danger.

« Je déteste les coquelicots, réel ou pas réel ? » demanda-t-il.

Ça faisait un petit moment qu’ils n’avaient pas joué à ce jeu-là. Le besoin s’en était fait de moins en moins sentir au fil du temps. Mais parfois…

Katniss haussa un sourcil dédaigneux par-dessus les pétales blancs de ses pâquerettes.

« Tu m’en poses de ces questions… » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant d’abandonner avec un haussement d’épaules. Katniss Everdeen n’était pas spécialement connue pour sa patience.

« Je n’en ai aucune idée, admit-elle. Tu aimes les tournesols, tu me l’as dit une fois.

— A la fête, à la fin de la Tournée, au Capitole, » se souvint-il.

Katniss serra les dents. Elle n’aimait pas que l’on parle des Jeux ou de ce qui s’y rapportait. Elle n’aimait pas que l’on parle du passé, tout court. C’était encore trop douloureux. Ça l’était pour lui aussi, sauf que… sauf qu’une partie de sa mémoire se trouvait encore là-bas. Sans elle, il se sentait incomplet. Cette dérangeante sensation qu’une partie de sa propre vie s’était déroulée sans lui… il avait du mal à la supporter. Et pourtant, qui savait vraiment quelles horreurs et quelle souffrance se dissimulaient dans la pénombre de sa mémoire endormie ?

Peeta soupira. De toute façon, Haymitch était persuadé qu’il était fou. Ils l’étaient tous sans doute : il n’y avait qu’à voir la ridicule obsession que leur ancien mentor avait développé à l’égard de ses oies. Cette histoire de coquelicots n’était sans doute qu’un autre aspect de sa propre folie.

« Tant pis. Désormais, je les déteste, » décida-t-il.

Katniss étouffa un rire et lui adressa l’un de ses rares sourires. Peeta se pencha pour embrasser le front de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, ses pâquerettes gisant, abandonnées, entre ses mains abîmées.

Le jeune homme s’allongea, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Au moins, de là, il ne voyait plus ces satanés coquelicots.

 

*

 

_Le bruit d’une décharge électrique. Un hurlement étranglé, guttural, inhumain. Peeta savait de qui il s’agissait. C’était Darius. Il était le seul à hurler, à souffrir comme ça. Il voulut se boucher les oreilles, mais ses mains étaient étroitement liées à son siège. Il ne voyait rien, mais il entendait tout. Et c’était pire._

_« Alors, Mr Mellark, toujours rien à me dire ? »_

_Peeta fut saisi de tremblements. Sa voix… C’était peut-être ce qui le terrifiait le plus. Comment une voix si douce pouvait se montrer si menaçante, si dangereuse ? Un gémissement pitoyable lui échappa, auquel répondit un nouveau hurlement. De la souffrance pure. Peeta la sentait s’insinuer dans ses veines._

_Il aurait voulu qu’il soit mort. Il aurait voulu qu’ils soient tous morts._

_« Bon, eh bien… tant pis. Je suppose que nous pouvons continuer de l’écouter. Il y a des hurlements beaucoup plus harmonieux à entendre, mais nous allons nous contenter de ceux-là, » soupira-t-elle._

_Peeta eut envie de vomir. La bile lui brûla l’œsophage._

_« Mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? hurla-t-il. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »_

_Le cri lui écorcha la gorge et lui prit les rares forces qui lui restaient. Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Encore une fois. Ça finissait toujours de la même manière._

_« Mais je ne veux rien, Mr. Mellark, » répondit-elle avec douceur._

_Il aurait presque pu croire à la gentillesse et à la sincérité de sa voix. Presque._

_« Tout ce qui m’intéresse, c’est ce que vous, vous voulez. Et pour le moment, vous ne semblez pas vouloir que tout cela s’arrête. »_

_Un autre hurlement résonna entre les murs de béton, contrepoint macabre aux déclarations de la jeune femme. Elle contourna son siège et se pencha vers lui, prenant appui sur les sangles qui retenaient ses poignets attachés aux accoudoirs. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Elle était… elle aurait pu être belle, si ses iris n’avaient eu cette teinte rouge sang. Une fantaisie esthétique digne du Capitole qui la rendait terrifiante. Son regard sanglant plongea dans celui de Peeta. Elle sourit. Et son sourire avait quelque chose de carnassier._

_« Allons, Peeta. Nous sommes amis, n’est-ce pas ? Nous ne devrions avoir aucune secret l’un pour l’autre… »_

_Elle se pencha davantage, jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille._

_« Parlons de Katniss Everdeen, Peeta. »_

Peeta se réveilla brutalement. Les yeux grands ouverts, pétrifié de terreur, il fixa un rayon de lune qui glissait sur le mur. Son sang s’était glacé dans ses veines. Un cauchemar. Ce n’était rien qu’un cauchemar. Du moins, il essaya de s’en convaincre. Il savait que ces cauchemars-là étaient trop vrais, presque trop palpables pour n’être tissés que de l’étoffe dont sont faits les rêves.

A côté de lui, Katniss n’avait pas bronché. Il observa un instant son profil serein, caressé par un rayon de lune. Pas de cauchemar cette nuit. Il serra les dents. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils passer une nuit sans être l’un et l’autre assaillis par les horreurs de leur passé ?

En tirant sur sa jambe artificielle, Peeta parvint à s’extraire du lit sans réveiller Katniss. Il avait la gorge sèche, la langue parchemineuse. Il avait besoin d’un verre. Le jeune homme quitta subrepticement la chambre, descendit l’escalier en prenant soin d’éviter les lattes les plus grinçantes et se dirigea au jugé vers la cuisine.

Il n'alluma pas la lumière. Les rayons de la pleine lune entraient à flot dans la pièce et cela faisait bien longtemps que Peeta ne se fiait plus à ses yeux quand il s'agissait d'évaluer le danger. Il ouvrit un placard et y attrapa un verre. Il ne fut guère étonné de voir la silhouette élancée d'une bouteille essayer de se fondre dans la masse trapue des verres à eau. Haymitch avait développé une tendance maniaque à cacher de l'alcool dans des endroits improbables, de préférence chez les autres, hors de portée des ongles redoutablement manucurés d'Effie Trinket. Cette dernière venait de plus en plus souvent les rejoindre dans le Douze. Son ancien mentor et elle avaient beau essayer de se faire discrets et prétendre qu’il ne se passait rien, il en fallait plus pour leurrer Peeta. Mais comme Katniss n’avait encore rien deviné, le jeune homme les laissait parler sans relever. Après tout, eux aussi avaient connu des moments difficiles et eux aussi avaient le droit de se reconstruire l’un avec l’autre.

La silhouette de la bouteille continuait de le narguer dans la pénombre. Peeta hésita un instant avant de refermer résolument le placard. Ce n'était pas d'alcool dont il avait besoin. Il tira un peu d'eau au robinet de l'évier et l'avala d'une traite. Elle était très froide. Le jeune homme put presque suivre sa course à travers son corps jusque dans son estomac où elle forma un bloc pesant sur ses entrailles nouées.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Avec des gestes précautionneux – il lui arrivait de trembler si fort par moment qu'il n'aurait même pas été capable de tenir une cuillère – il posa le verre dans l'évier.

Soudain, un bruit de pas le mit sur ses gardes. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha du tiroir où les couteaux de cuisine étaient rangés, hors de vue. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il reconnut le pas de Katniss. Des années de chasse et de traque l'avaient rendue plus silencieuse qu'une ombre. Ça avait posé quelques problèmes quand ils avaient commencé à habiter ensemble. Sa faculté de se dresser soudain dans son dos ou d'apparaître brutalement devant lui le mettait sur les nerfs, au point qu'il avait failli la tuer à deux reprises. Depuis, Katniss avait pris l'habitude de marcher d'un pas sonore très reconnaissable mais qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme toute nimbée du clair de lune apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle, encore ensommeillée.

— Un souvenir, » corrigea Peeta d'une voix lasse.

Katniss s'approcha et vint se nicher contre lui. Le jeune homme laissa ses bras se refermer autour d'elle.

Cette scène, ils l'avaient vécue des dizaines de fois depuis la Tournée de la Victoire. Sauf que d'ordinaire, c'était Katniss qui se réveillait en hurlant et Peeta qui la tenait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le sommeil.

« Tu veux me raconter ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Intérieurement, Peeta loua ses efforts. Souvenirs ou cauchemars, ça ne changeait rien. Katniss n'avait pas vraiment la fibre empathique. Ce n'était pas tant que les malheurs et la souffrance des autres l'indifféraient, bien au contraire. C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment y réagir, ni comment vivre avec. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais ça la faisait parfois passer pour plus hautaine et distante qu'elle n'était.

« Non, répondit-il, ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas. »

La jeune femme se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Tant mieux. Il ne faudrait pas que tu deviennes dingue.

— Nous sommes tous dingues, Katniss. »

Mais ce n'était pas si terrible que ça en avait l'air. Entre fous, ils savaient s'entendre et se serrer les coudes. C'étaient les autres qui étaient dangereux.

« Oui, marmonna-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas doué pour consoler les gens. Tu as toujours été le meilleur de nous deux à ce jeu-là. »

Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder. Son regard gris étincelait à la lueur de la lune.

« Tu as toujours été le meilleur de nous deux, de toute façon, » décréta-t-elle.

Peeta sourit un peu, amusé.

« Ah oui, quand est-ce qu'on a décidé ça au juste ?

— Depuis toujours. Et Haymitch est d'accord, » soupira-t-elle en se lovant de nouveau contre lui. 

Peeta sourit franchement.

« Si Haymitch est d'accord, alors... »

Ils demeurèrent là, enlacés, pieds nus sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, Peeta se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le talus aux coquelicots, près de l'érable.

Le jeune homme observa les fleurs avec attention, leurs pétales d’un rouge sanglant entourant leur cœur noir. Comme un iris rouge autour d’une pupille noire. Comme un œil. Son œil à _elle_.

_Je me nomme Poppea. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Poppy._

Peeta serra les dents, le cœur au bord des lèvres. D’un geste rageur, il arracha tous les coquelicots. Des pétales se détachèrent et se mirent à pleuvoir autour de lui. Il jeta les tiges de l’autre côté du talus, hors de vue.

Jamais il n’oublierait. Il n’était pas de ces idéalistes qui pensaient pouvoir effacer le passé d’un trait de plume. Il ne l’était plus, du moins. Il savait qu’à chaque fois qu’il verrait un coquelicot, cet œil couleur de sang au milieu des herbes folles, il penserait aux cris inhumains de Darius, à la voix suave de son bourreau, à la douleur et à l’horreur.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Il ne pouvait qu’apprendre à vivre avec.


End file.
